Demon's love and Angel's fear
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Bakura meets Ryou, and slowly they fall for eachother. But Ryou has a secret... rated for future chapters. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

(Bakura pov)

"C'mon, do I have to do this?" Bakura moaned as Marik led him down the street towards a cafe."I can just pay a whore twenty."

"Bakura, you neeed to be in a relationship."Malik said as he followed behind them.

"Relationships are a waste of time..." Bakura grumbled angerily.

"Nuh-Uh!"Malik intergected."They make you happier. Look at me and Marik!"

"Oh, and you guys are soo fucking happy." Bakura said sarcasticly.

"There's the cafe."Marik said as he pushed Bakura inside."I think you'll like her."

(Ryou pov)

"I thought you said you only wanted me to meet someone!" Ryou groaned quietly, running her hand through her white hair. She just found out her friends were trying to hook her up with someone she didn't even know.

"But you would't have came otherwise." Isis said, dabbing some blush onto Ryou's face as they waited for her brother to show up with Bakura.

"No more of that stuff, please." Ryou laughed as she nudged Isis's hand away.

"Oooh, put some lip gloss on," Mai said, running the brush of a cherry lipsmackers onto Ryou's lips."The're here!"

"No..." Ryou moaned.

"Where were you guys?" Isis asked as Marik, Malik and Bakura walked over to their table.

"Sorry siss," Malik said, kissing Isis's cheek brotherly."We were trying to get Bakura to wear something-umm, not passive." Malik said, scratching his head.

Ryou stood behind Isis, looking at Bakura. They had the same silver-white hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, Ryou, c'mere,"Mai said, pulling Ryou forward by the arm, also grabbing Bakura. She pushed the two together, Ryou and Bakura bumping together awkwardly. "Ryou, this is Bakura. Bakura, the is Ryou." She said, stepping away.

"H-Hello..." Ryou said shyly. A pale blush spread across her nose.

"Hey." Bakura said huskily. He turned to Marik."How long do I have to be here?" He asked rudely.

Ryou sighed, rubbing her temple.

"_Bakura_!" Malik scolded.

"Until three. We're taking Ryou shopping." Mai said, putting her arm around Ryou.

"Whatever."

"Bakura," Malik got on his toes, whispering into Bakura's ear."Please be nice to her. No date-rape." He added jokingly.

"Aww, haven't done that in awhile."

Ryou gasped apon hearing Bakura's comment. She stepped back behind Isis again.

"He's kidding." Isis said.

Ryou nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Okay, see you soon." Mai said, squeezing Ryou's shoulder.

"See ya later!" Their friends said before walking away, leaving the two albinos alone together.

Bakura sighed, sitting down across from Ryou.

"S-So..."Ryou said shyly,"What are your interests?"

"Oppisite of yours." Bakura said, crossing his arms overe his chest and leaning back in the chair, looking Ryou.

"Probably..."Ryou looked down,"U-Umm, I'm gonna go order something...wanna come with me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure. Do they serve beer here?" Bakura asked, getting out of his seat.

Ryou giggled, also getting out of her seat."It's a cafe, Bakura." She said quietly.

Bakura growled. "If we keep going after this, we're going to a bar for our next date."

Ryou nodded, getting in line next to Bakura. "What are you getting?"She asked.

"Do I look like I come to cafes all the time?" Bakura snapped at her.

"N-No..."Ryou looked down, her eyes stinging."I'm sorry...perhaps I could get you something and you can see if you like it?"

"Sure..."Bakura put his arm around Ryou's waist, causing her to jump and look at him, surprised.

"What? We _are _on a date." Bakura joked.

"Y-Yeah...I geuss..." She looked at the cashier. "Oh, umm, I'll have a small ice hazelnut please. And~He'll have a medium choco-mocha with caramel."

"Okay, we'll bring to your table." The cashier smiled.

"Oka-"The arm around Ryou's waist pulled her back to the table.

Bakura pulled out her chair, sitting Ryou down roughly and sitting down across from her.

"What are your hobbies?" Ryou asked, her hands in her lap.

"Ah, beer, um, I like porn-"

"Okay, okay." Ryou rubbed her temple.

"Your sexy." Bakura said suddenly.

"U-Um.." Ryou blushed."Thankyou, you too..."

A couple minutes later, a waitress brought over the two drinks.

"Okay, try it." Ryou said, smiling.

"Ugh, okay but-"Bakura took a gulp of the coffee."Wow..."

Ryou laughed."Do you like it?" She asked.

"I do, actually. I should spike it, then it'll be perfect." He said, having some more.

Ryou smiled, drinking some of her own."How do you know Malik?"

"Too long of a story. How do you know Isis?"

"I met her at the clothing store I work at." Ryou said.

"Hmm."

They finished their drinks in silence.

Ryou's phone rang."Moshi Moshi," she answered."Okay, see you in a minute." She hung up, smiling at Bakura."Mai is here."

"Okay." Bakura said standing up.

Ryou also stood up."So, what bar, what date?" She asked.

Bakura smirked."Give me your number and i'll set it up."

"O-Okay-"

"I have my hone right here." Bakuraa said, pulling out his phone.

"Great." Ryou smiled. She was ready to leave after Bakura had her number.

"Wait."

She turned around."Yes?"

"Dont I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"O-Okay." Ryou said, blushung as he stepped closer to her.

He put his lips on hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away."Bye, I'll call you."

"Okay, bye!"

Bakura watched her as she walked out."Shit..."He said."I kinda like her..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou layed down on the bed, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her cheek. She painted green nail polish onto her nails as Isis and Mai asked her about her date, talking at the same time.

Ryou laughed."One at a time," She said.

"How did it go?" Isis asked.

"Did ya get dirty?" Mai asked, obviously smirking into the phone.

"Mai!"Isis scolded.

"I'm just kiddin'." Mai said.

"You know she wouldn't do that."Isis said.

"U-Um...we didn't..." Ryou said, her cheeks turning pink even though she was alone.

"Did you like him?" Isis asked.

"Uh..he...could use some work..."Ryou murmured.

Mai and Isis burst out laughing.

"_Some _work?" Mai asked.

"What?"Ryou asked innocently."Whats so bad about him?"

"Hun, you need to go on a couple more dates with that boy."Isis said.

"Like I said, he could use some work..."Ryou said, setting the nailpolish on the night stand.

"What did you like about him?" Mai asked."Did you think he was sexy?"

"He...was cute."

"Did you see he looked just like you?" Isis asked.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ryou said sarcasticly, stretching out on the bed.

"What else did you like?" Mai asked.

"He was nice, abrasive but nice."

"And~?" Isis asked.

"His eyes..."

"Ooh, what about them?"Mai asked.

"I...felt like I was gonna get lost in them...They were so deep...like underneith he had a long story to tell..."

"Aww," Isis and Mai said in unison.

"Did you kiss?" Mai asked.

"Mai!"

"Yeah, he asked for a kiss before we left."

"What was it like?" Isis asked.

"I didn't think his lips would be so nice..."

Mai giggled.

"He left my lips tingling..."

"Oooh,"Isis said.

"Did you get his number?" Mai asked.

"Yeah."

"Were are you guys going next?" Isis asked.

"He said we're going to a bar next time."

"Bar? Bakura will try to get you to go to a strip-club with him."Mai said.

Ryou laughed.

"Do you really like him?" Isis asked.

"Yeah."

"Great."

"You should call him."Mai said.

"Not right after our first date! He'll think I'm needy."

"You are needy."

"Am not!"

"Girls, calm down!"Isis laughed."I'll tell Malik to tell Bakura to call Ryou."

"Okay, thankyou."Ryou said, yawning.

"Ryou, you go to sleep. I'm going talk to Mai."Isis said.

"Okay, goodnight..."She said before hanging up.

"You think she can do it?"Mai asked.

"If anyone can get through to Bakura, it's Ryou."

"But he not going to trust anyone that easily, you know what happened to him..."

"I do, but they both have secrets they would never tell anybody."

"But, they're two whole different types of secrets! You know Ryou wont leave Bakura for his...but what if she falls in love with him and he leaves her because of hers?" Mai asked nervously.

"By the time they share secrets like that, they would be too attached to eachother."

"Okay...I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Jaa mata." Mai said before hanging up.

"You too," Isis said before hanging up as well.

sdgfvwsfbWRNH FOUWHRB F0WUH FUWG FC0Ghyuefb8wybf9wburf

damn, i bet i got you REALLY waiting now. to anyone reading my stories; My on-going stories, including DEMON'S LOVE AND ANGEL'S FEAR, TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE?, ANGEL'S LOVE, DOVE AND THE PHYREN, AN UNSUSPECTED HERO, LOVE'S WAYS, and DRUNKEN CONFESSION, might get momentarily postponed. Sorry, but my mom has a growth in her chest(pink ribbon kind of growth) and so i have to support her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura sat on his couch, watching some late night TV show. Well, he wasn't actually watching it. He was thinking of Ryou. The TV was just back ground noise.

He didn't think he could ever like some one after...he didn't want to think about it.

He stood up, going to get another beer from the fridge.

She didn't run away from him like most women did. He was surprised she had even stayed for the whole date, and _still _wanted to go on another one.

He took a beer from the fridge, popping off the lid with his teeth. He drank some while walking back to the couch.

They had the same white hair, her's was just longer and better kept. His...let's not talk about his. And her eyes. The same chocolate brown as his, but her's were lighter. His were more angrier and darker.

He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. There was too many nightmares. Maybe he could call Ryou. No, he thought. It's to late, she's probably sleeping.

Oh, well.

He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He found Ryou's contact. He hesitated a moment before he called her. What time was it, 1:30 in the morning?

It rang a few times, then he got her voicemail. _Hey, it's Ryou. I'm not here but pl-_

He sighed, slamming the phone shut and tossing it on the cushion beside him. He rested is head on his arm, wich was hanging limply on the arm of the couch. Maybe she would call in the morning when she woke up and saw his missed call.

He jolted slightly when he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up, looking at the caller ID.

It was Ryou.

He answered it.

"Hello," He said.

"Hey...did you call?" She asked. She sounded tired.

Bakura kind of felt bad for waking her. "Yeah, I called."

"Sorry I didn't answer. The phone stopped ringing before I realised it was ringing in the first place." She laughed quietly.

"Sorry I woke you up." Bakura said.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Ryou yawned. "Did you wanna talk about anything in particular?" She asked.

"No."

"Mm..." Ryou yawned again. "When do you want to go on out next date?" She asked.

"Oh, you WERE planning on seeing me again." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, can you beleive it?" Ryou joked.

"No, I'm pretty hard to resist." Bakura said, turning the tv off.

Ryou laughed. "When?"

"Soon as possible."

"Kay, were?"

"The bar."

_"The bar."_

"Yup." Bakura said, taking a swig from his beer. "Just wear jeans and a t-shirt, but it's recomended that you don't wear anything."

"I'll jeans and a t-shirt, thanks." She laughed.

Bakura gave a sarcastic sigh of exasperation. "_Fine_."

"M-Maybe we could watch a movie some time..." Ryou said shyly.

"Were?"

"It doesn't matter, but I do have a room mate."

"Then we can watch it at my place."

"Kay..." Ryou said nervously.

"I'm not fucking watching _Magic Mike_." Bakura said, shuddering at the thought of watching other guys pole dance.

Ryou laughed. "Okay, I've already seen it, anyway."

"Tomorrow?" Bakura asked.

"Okay."

"I'll ask Isis for your address and I'll pick you up."

"Okay, what time?"

"9."

"9? Thats really late..."

"It's a bar, Girly."

"O-Okay, I get. 9 it is."

"I'll...see you then."

"Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Bakura's n Ryou's date at the bar next chapter! Can you dig it?


End file.
